Warcraft Chronnicles: Hamerin
by Uncaring Man
Summary: This is chapter 1 of my story about my in-game character though i changed his allegiance some time ago i still like the story and i plan to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**World of Warcraft Chronicles **

**Hamerin**

**Chapter 1**

**Our story is about a noble human Warrior named Hamerin who was born in the magical city of Dalaran. But when his dad left to help the sick in Stratholme he got infected with the plague and was killed by Price Arthas of Lordaeron. Grieved with the death of her husband Sylvia his wife took her own life. With nowhere else to go the king of Stormwind took Hamerin in when the rest of the world shunned him. As Hamerin grew into a Warrior he left Stormwind to prove his wroth to the world by defeating everything that threatened life on Azeroth. But before King Varian Wyrnn was kidnapped he started a war among the Alliance not with the Undead, the Burning Legion, or the Horde but with each other. **

"**Hamerin do you really think you can take out Nefarian by yourself.", said his Nightelf honor bound Brother Dyrakon. "If no one is coming to help me than I guess so." "But Naxxramas Ahn'Qiraj and Onyxia have all been defeated I think we can let this one slide." "NO! As long as Nefarian lives he is a threat to all the people of Azeroth." "Fine but I'm going to Outland to take the fight to the Burning Legion." As his brother left Hamerin was all alone at the entrance of Blackwings Lair. As he ventured onward into Nefarians Lair he could smell blood and a great sense of dread. He eventual seen a Black Dragon guard and what appeared to be eggs. "You there. You wish to see lord Nefarian all by yourself?" "That was the plan so yes." As the two stared each other down Hamerin knew he wasn't going to have to fight anyone in the lair for now. "If you think your so strong why don't you come with me to see the lord." "Sounds like a plan." As the two passed by many Black dragons Hamerin kept hearing them talking both to him or about him. "Hey there human how would you like us to Serve You for dinner?" Hamerin brushed them off as they made their way to Nefarian. As they approached Hamerin seen a platform looking over all or both the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes. From a distance Hamerin seen a huge Black Dragon swoop in and land on the platform. "Razorgore for what purpose do you bring this human?" "He wishes to fight you my Lord all by himself very well human I accept you offer. But as for you Razorgore you should have killed him before he even stepped foot into my Lair." Just as Nefarian finished speaking he swung and threw Razorgore off the platform sending him to his doom. "Now as for you human take your best shot." Hamerin ran in and stabbed Nefarians leg but his scales just reflected the blow. As Hamerin staggered back Nefarian took a deep breath and from the tales he had heard when he was a kid from brave adventurers he knew that Nefarian was about to use his flame breath. Hamerin ducked down holding his shield above him so the fire wouldn't burn him. Unexpectedly the fire was hotter than anything he could ever imagine and he had to roll out of the way behind a broken pillar. "Come out now human I'm not done playing with you!" seeing his opportunity Hamerin jumped from behind the pillar with his musket drawn and shot Nefarian in the eye. "GAH! YOU DIRTY HUMAN I will make you pay for this!" Nefarian stepped back and shot a volley of Shadow Blots at Hamerin. Knowing that if he didn't do something immediately he was going to die so remembering his training with Bolvar Fordragon he held his shield high and when one came near he slammed his shield into it forcing it to destroy some of the Shadow Bolts and throwing the rest back toward Nefarian. As Nefarian drew his final breath he exclaimed "HOW can this be a single human defeating me Lord of the Black Dragon Flight! This is impossible! Tell me human how did you do it!?" "Easy because you're my bitch!" Hamerin walked over to where one of the larger Shadow Bolts hit and thrust his sword deep inside the dragon. **

"**Alright boys it's safe to come in now." Just then a drill came in through the hallway where a bunch of Black dragons had been watching the fight. Out of one of the drills came an army of dwarves who held off the Black Dragons who had been watching. In the other were some Gnomes and dwarves surrounding Magni Bronzebeard. "Fine job ya did here lad but you may want to take that there head to Bolvar." "But how will I get the he…." Just then Magni rose his axe to the sky and slammed down slicing off the fierce dragons head. Blood splattered and a bit stunned Hamerin just kept staring at the headless dragon. When he recovered from his daze he sat down on the dragons head and pulled out his Hearth Stone and teleported back to Stromwind. When the guards saw what he was doing they immediately ran over and helped him carry the dragons head over to Stormwind Keep. "By the Gods you actually did it you single handedly killed one of the most fiercest of foes the people of Azeroth has ever seen." I remembered what you taught me and it saved my life." As Bolvar looked at Hamerin blushing he said, "I merely showed you the moves but it takes real skill to pull them off." Just as they finished talking a guard ran in "Sir there appears to be a message to us from Kil'Jaeden himself!" Hamerin and Bolvar ran outside of the Keep to see a giant hologram of Kil'Jaeden. As Hamerin and Bolvar approached the base of the hologram there appeared to be some gnomes standing around the base as well who as Hamerin assumed brought up the image. "Dogs of the Alliance if you truly wish to stop my army of demons I suggest to you to kill my former vessel Illidan Stormrage!" pondering this statement Hamerin asked, "Why would you tell us the information Kil'Jaeden?" "Patience is a virtue Warrior all will be revealed when I see fit." As Kil'Jaedens image faded from the eyes of Stormwind the only thing that was going through their minds was "Why would he tell them how to stall the Burning Legion?" Lost in thought Bolvar nudged Hamerin "Whatever he's planning we have to at least go along with it for now." "Didn't the Dark Portal become accessible not 5 days ago?" "Yes it did and good luck because there is nothing more I can teach you that I haven't already taught King Varian." Bolvar bowed before Hamerin and when Bolvar arose Hamerin had one hand extended to shake Bolvars. As Hamerin left for the Blasted Lands he couldn't help but notice a dwarf following him but every time he turned around she was gone "You don't have to hide I know you're there." Then all of a sudden a female dwarf Paladin uncloaked herself and stood alongside Hamerin "Why are you following me?" "King Magni Bronzebeard ordered me to follow you and make sure you were safe." "Why does Bronzebeard care if I'm ok or not?" "He is eternally in your debt you and your friends have taken out some of the most vile and scary creatures and people on Azeroth and he wishes for me to follow you in hopes that I may become a hero as great as you someday." "Alright you can stay as long as you don't slow me down. And by the way how were you able to hide yourself without hiding?" "This cloak I have shields me from the sight of friends and enemies. It's something the gnomes wiped up for me before I left." Hamerin stared at the cloak in was white with a black outlining. As the two continued on their way to the Dark Portal they seen guards standing on the boarder between the Swamp of Sorrows and the Blasted Lands. "By order of Bolvar Fordragon no one is allowed passed this point." "Stand down Soldier I am here by order of Bolvar." He raised his hand showing them a note Bolvar had wrote before Hamerin had left. "Ok, but I'm afraid we can't let your dwarf friend pass." "She's with me and if you don't let her through I'll show you what the meaning of pain truly is!" Hamerin Glared deep into the eyes of the captain he was speaking to and seen the fear in his eyes. "Alright let them through!" "But Captain…" "I SAID LET THEM THROUGH!" The guards parted allowing Hamerin and his companion pass. "How did you get them to listen to you?" "It's something all hero's get when they are known well enough. By the way I never caught your name?" "I am Dora Lowcrusher of the Redaxe Clan." "Ok good to know." As the two entered the Blasted Lands they seen the roads ran red with the blood of adventurers' and foes alike. They soon came upon a group of demons who had managed to escape through the Dark Portal. "Well look what we got here the appetizer and the main course." "Step aside demon or you will die by my hands!" "You don't scare me human!" When the demon finished speaking Hamerin had already thrust his sword deep in the demons mouth and cut vertically making it so that the demons head barely stayed on it's neck. The group the first demon was with having seen what Hamerin done charged him but they were not match. Hamerin slew the demons without breaking a sweat and started on his way to the Dark Portal again. "Don't you ever feel bad for taking the lives of enemies I mean you didn't even give a second thought about killing them." "Of course I feel bad but I have to live with that everyday of my life. I wake up each morning knowing I will take a manor in this case demons life that day that is hard to take for awhile but eventually I got used to it." Dora looked upon Hamerin with pity and guilt because she now knew that she was in for the same fate as he was. They finally reached the portal and as they walked through it they saw a whole new world divided by war and death not much different from Azeroth except the terrain was different.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As they descended the Stairs of Destiny they saw two sides Alliance and Horde. As Hamerin looked out he seen soldiers dieing the amount of bloodshed on the battlefield was too much for anyone not accuse doomed to battle and die. A messenger came in on a gryphon shouting, "NEWS FROM HONOR HOLD!" As the boy landed Hamerin examined him he seen he wasn't even twenty years old he appeared to be eight-teen. "Um sir are you Hamerin?" At that moment he realized the boy was talking to him "Yes son how can I help you?" "Well this letter is addressed to you." The boy handed Hamerin the note and read what was written, "Dear Hamerin, As you may have guessed we are losing the battle to free Outland as of now your new assignment is to kill the former Ruler of Outland Magtheridon as long as he is alive the Blood Orcs have a symbol of hope." "Hamerin are you ok you seem to be a little nervous?" "Yeah I'm fine it's just that Danath Trollbane that name rings a faint bell. Oh well I'll worry about it later." As Hamerin and Dora took a hippogryph to Honor Hold where they met Danath Trollbane "I received your letter sir where does Magtheridon reside?" "Drop the formalities Hamerin your reputation has reached me out here of your recent accomplishment. So you single handedly took down Nefarian of the Black Dragon Flight you look like you could barely hold a sword let alone take down Nefarian but what the Hell I'm a gambling man I'll believe my informant. Danath handed Hamerin a key. "That will unlock his chambers good luck." "So wait…what how is a locked door supposed to stop the former Lord of Outland?" Hamerin asked, "JUST GO!"

Hamerin and Dora approached the entrance where there were two Blood Orcs guarding it and as they seen the two they quickly rushed inside. "Should me stop them?" "No, lets let Maggs know of our approach we don't want to be rude now do we?" When they got to the massive gate there was an exclamation "HAMERIN!!!" Hamerin quickly turned around seeing his brother followed by his companions. He recognized a few of them but some of them didn't even ring a bell in his mind. "Who's your friend there brother?" Before he could answer Dora replied, "Dora Lowcrusher of the Redaxe Clan!" "Well is good to meet you." Dyrakon bowed before Dora and as the others strolled up Illriana (Dyrakons Girlfriend) walked up and said, "Hamerin what are you doing here?" "Danath Trollbane sent me here to kill Magtheridon." "DANATH TROLLBANE!! Do you even remember who he is!" Surprised by this outburst Hamerin was stunned a little "He was the first to Betray our Guild to the Old God C'thun and why Alunyla kicked everybody out and won't let anyone join." Surprised by the memories of all the death that surrounded that place Hamerin found himself lost in thought. He remembered the seeing the Old God and all of his body guards there were too many to count and watching his closest friends rush in sacrificing their lives for the future of Azeroth. He also remembered seeing his brother and Aneria fighting Danath who had been gifted by C'thun with astounding strength and seeing them all die with the exception of Hamerin, Dyrakon, Illriana, Alunyla, and now apparently Danath. The thought of this made Hamerins blood run cold and he collapsed to the ground. He was holding his head seeing all the death flash before his eyes and remembering watching his sword plunge into the Old God then his memories stopped and he realized he was in a tavern with the Night Elf waitress watching over him. "It seems your finally awake it seemed like you were having nightmares do you want to talk about them?" "I really shouldn't let someone such as yourself worry about me." "You don't have to worry about me I've seen and heard horrible tales from adventurers such as yourself." "Well alright then." Hamerin and the Night Elf sat down talking for what seemed like days. "…and then he turned to me and said what just happened?" The two of them started laughing and when they finished they realized that Hamerins friends and allies were standing in the hallway watching the two of them. "Hey guys when did you get here?" "Not long ago." said someone in the back. Then Dyrakon, Dora, and Illriana passed through the crowed and Hamerin seen the sad look on their faces and his smile turned to a frown. "Hamerin we talked with Danath and well…he doesn't remember anything before the Dark Portal opened." Hamerin stared into space for a moment thinking about what he had just heard. "Guys" said Dora "I think we should leave these two alone for a little bit." As the everyone left the waitress put her hand on Hamerins Shoulder "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how he can forget what he did. By the way before I go what is your name?" "My name is Tirana." "Tirana I'll remember that name." "I hope you do." As Hamerin stood up he began putting his armor back on. "What are you doing?" "Magtheridon isn't going to kill himself and with nothing else to do I must follow my orders." Hamerin picked up his sword and shield and walked out of the room down the stairs and passing his comrades as they studied his every move. He stopped at the entrance and began searching the room. "Where's Dora?" "She left to go fight Magtheridon not to long ago." "WHAT!" Hamerin rushed off to aid his friend but when he got to the entrance he seen blood splatters all over the walls and bodies piled on top of each other but he was to concerned with what might happen to Dora to even care. He eventually started running down a long hallway where there was even more death "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME DWARF!!" Hamerin seen the behemoth Magtheridon as he raised his weapon in the air and slammed down. But Hamerin didn't hear a sound from Dora and as he approached the end of the hallway he seen there were ramps leading down to Magtheridon. Hamerin leaned forward seeing Dora dodge every move the demon made and when he would let his defense down she didn't hesitate to strike. As the battle progressed he seen both were exhausted but Hamerin didn't want to intervene yet he would if necessary though and with that thought in mind he seen Magtheridon sweep Dora off her feet and throw her into the air. Magtheridon slammed down his spear so that when she fell back down she would be impaled but Hamerin leaped off the balcony and landed on Magtheridons head and jumped grabbing Dora before she was killed. "That's it now more fooling around!" Magtheridon surrounded himself in a blackish gray glow which appeared to be rejuvenating him. Hamerin made sure he put Dora down in a safe spot while he made his way back to Magtheridon. As Hamerin walked back into the room he seen Magtheridon had finished and was waiting for his next opponent. Hamerin stood not even taller than the demons foot and still the presence that he gave off was enough to make even the mighty Magtheridon think twice about fighting him. "Human do you really think you can beat me your friend over there knows how tough of an opponent I am so why don't you just give up." "I'm afraid I can't do that because it's scum like you who make this world so impossible to live in but rest assured before this fight is over you'll know just how strong of an opponent humans can be."

As Hamerin unsheathed his sword and took his shield in one arm Magtheridon un-jammed his spear from the ground. Hamerin rushed toward him and Magtheridon swiped his spear on the ground trying to do the same move to Hamerin as what he did to Dora. But Hamerin jumped and landed on his spear so that when he pulled it back up Hamerin could jump off and lodge himself in Magtheridons eye. His plan almost worked but instead Magtheridon swung his spear into a wall trying to force Hamerin off but it failed because Hamerin ran up the spear and up his arm. Magtheridon grabbed his arm hoping to crush Hamerin but he thought fast and knelt down and when Magtheridons hand was close enough Hamerin thrust his sword up making Magtheridon retract his hand. Running up even more Magtheridons arm Hamerin jumped for Magtheridons head but failed because Magtheridon slammed Hamerin on the wall trapping him between his massive hand and the wall. Magtheridon held his spear by the head about to cut off Hamerins head when a hammer came out of the darkness hitting Magtheridon in the head. "DORA NO!!!" Magtheridon threw his spear at Dora and Hamerin heard her scream. Enraged by this Hamerin worked his way out of Magtheridons hand and fell to the ground as Hamerin stared intently at where the spear had landed Hamerin was slowly filled with rage that he had only felt once before once in his life. Hamerin screamed at the top of his lungs and charged Magtheridon and lunged at his foot and horizontally cut him, watching the blood spill out of the giant demon Hamerin leaped on his leg and began pulling himself up. Magtheridon swatted Hamerin and once again caught him but this time Hamerin got out of his grasp and jumped on the demons face thrusting his sword into Magtheridons head so he did not fall again. Hamerin flung himself toward the demons eye socket knowing that his eyes were burning with both magic and fire Hamerin shoved one arm into the demons eye and began digging at it and once he had dug far enough in he grabbed a large seforium bomb from his bag, and threw it into his eye. The bomb went off but it didn't kill Magtheridon. Hamerin ran over to where his spear had landed and knocked it down and when Magtheridons thrust his head toward Hamerin he impaled himself on it. Hamerin looked over and seen Dora clutching her sides and Hamerin was relived that she was alright. "Hamerin I don't think I'm going to live through this." "No, No you'll be fine we just have to get you back to Honor Hold and Tirana can look after you it'll be fine just don't die I beg you Dora don't let go!" Tears started forming in Hamerins' eyes as he tried not to look at the gash that the spear had left on her waist. Dora began to chuckle, but she was out of breath and losing blood fast and as she looked at her hero one last time she fell over on her back cold and lifeless. Hamerin staring at the loss of his companion questioning whether he was a hero or a villain and with the blood of both friend and foe alike on his hands he was unable to tell the difference.

Hamerin returned to Honor Hold with Dora in his arms Dyrakon ran up and took her out of Hamerins hands and set her down. Tirana walked up and saw the look on Hamerins face it was of torment and regret as he stared off in the distance aimlessly. Danath Trollbane then walked up and said, "Good job Hamerin you were able to defeat Magtheridon shame about your dwarf friend there but you're a hero and we will make sure her name is remembered." Angrily Hamerin threw Danath against the inn wall and shouted, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A HERO!!! One such as yourself should be hung from the gallows as they are stabbed with smoldering picks while they die!" "WHAT!! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO!!" "The same man who betrayed my guild forcing our Guild Leader to go insane! The same man who watched as his former friends die and responsible for more!" Confused by the information Hamerin had revealed to him he backed off as Hamerin stormed off. Tirana followed him "Hamerin you can't blame yourself for what happened, you didn't kill her." "No but if I had stepped into the fight sooner she would still be alive right now and we would all be happy because it would be one more step toward the downfall of the Burning Legion." Tirana looked at the Human, his head hung low with tears trickling off his goatee. "Let me show you something Hamerin." Tirana held her hands on Hamerins temples and showed him, her memories. Tirana showed Hamerin her childhood in Darnassus. He seen her playing with other happy children and then two Night Elves approached he seen Tirana run over to one where she said, "Dad, Uncle Illidan." Hamerin stepped back taking a look at the elves and Tirana "So your name is…" "That's right my full name is Tirana Stormrage." Hamerin looked at the two men they were both Malfurion and Illidan. "Come there is more I wish to show you." Hamerin followed her and she led him Mount Hyjal where he seen Archimonde climbing the World Tree and Malfurion sacrificing the immortality of all Night Elves she also showed him some of the horrible things Illidan did. "For awhile I felt sorry for my Uncle but after a while It seemed his actions were on purpose and now I know that he truly now is evil." "Don't talk like that some of his actions were on mistake but I really can't blame him getting fed up with always doing the wrong thing on accident I can't say that I wouldn't have chosen the same path if I were in his place." Tirana sighed and looked down at the ground. "But there is one thing I have taken out of this experience and that has helped me overcome this sadness do you want to know what I found out?" "Sure what is it?" "It's that no matter what no matter how horrible your actions are there will always be someone out there who cares about you." Tirana's face lit up and she embraced Hamerin and as they came back to reality they seen that the sun had already gone down and they went back. Hamerin began digging a grave for Dora as Tirana mended the body and as they laid down Dora in her grave Hamerin gave one last salute to her and buried her.

The next morning Hamerin woke up and saw that Tirana was putting on gear and she stared at Hamerin and finished. When Hamerin approached her she said, "Whether you like it or not I'm coming with you and don't even try to disagree with me." Hamerin stared at her the same as she had been staring at him "Alright" "What you're not even going to put up a fight?" "No because I know even if I say no you're just going to follow me." Hamerin smirked at his new companion and lead the both of them out.


End file.
